


I could kiss you all day if you'd let me

by Mapachi



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And I am too, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, because ofc it is, chan is whipped, just lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Chanhyuk has never been strong when it's about resisting Jeyou so he gives in and kisses him.A lot.
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Kim Jeyou | J.You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	I could kiss you all day if you'd let me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again TOOgethers~! 
> 
> I started this with the intention of it to be a collection of Chan ships and him kissing him but it ended up just being all ChanYou and I'm not even gonna pretend I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

_Hey Chan, your boyfriend is mopping at the library_

_-Boss Baby, 2:36 pm_

Chanhyuk frowns at the message Kyungho just sent him, he glances up away from his phone to Chihoon who is still focused on the computer screen, fingers trying different keys on the MIDI keyboard to find what he's looking for to improve what they have so far of their project.

"You need to go?" Chihoon suddenly asks making Chanhyuk flinch in surprise. The smaller boy has not taken his eyes away from his work. "We can continue tomorrow," He offers, voice soft as always.

"Yeah, sorry," Chihoon waves his hand at him while with the other moves the mouse to save their file. "You should go eat something anyway, didn't you skip breakfast?" He asks as he stands up, sliding his phone into one of the front pockets of his black jeans before he reaches for his backpack that is laying on the floor by his chair.

The smaller male hums while he nods his head. He had mentioned he had overslept and ended up having to skip breakfast if he wanted to make it to class. Something that was not a rare occurrence to Chihoon but still made his friends worry when he did that.

Donggeon had given him an apple after one of their shared classes and Minsu stopped by at the end of another one to give him two granola bars so that was all Chihoon had been running on.

Chanhyuk bids his friend goodbye and apologizes once again for having to cut their time working short before he leaves the studio room and makes his way to the university's library.

He finds Jeyou on the second floor, sitting on his usual table by one of the big windows, his back clearly tense even from a distance away, focused on what he laid in front of him on the desk.

Not wanting to scare him, he gently grabs the chair next to his and pulls it back, the younger boy not bothering to look away from the text he's reading. Single words and complete sentences highlighted in a different array of neon colors and the occasional sticky note here and there.

"What is it?" He asks, his usually bright tone is now rough as he speaks through gritted teeth, his gaze still focused on the note he's writing on a light blue sticky note. 

What's with people speaking to him without looking at him today?

"Do you want to take a break and grab something to eat with me?" Chanhyuk asks, leaning in a bit closer, grabbing the back of Jeyou's chair to prop himself.

Jeyou's frow deepens. "Actually I'd rather finish reviewing this, you can go," He mumbles, grabbing one sticky note and pasting it on the margin of the page he's on, his writing being extra small to make most of the space on the single sticky note.

Chanhyuk holds back the sigh he wants to make and thinks about the situation his boyfriend is in. He knows Jeyou has been studying for almost 3 hours now since the younger's last class of today finishes at midday. His brain must be fried by now and his body language just proves the frustration he must be feeling.

He knows there's no way Jeyou will listen to his words at the moment or worse, get more upset and lash out, he can be sensitive like that under stress.

So Chanhyuk instead of trying to think of what he could say to attempt to convince his boyfriend to stop studying for now, he leans even closer. His lips finding the smooth skin of Jeyou's cheek, the soft noise of a chaste kiss loud between them.

Jeyou flinches, snapping his head towards him with his eyes wide open and his lips parted as he stammers. Not giving him a chance to complain, Chanhyuk leans in again, his lips feeling the rawness of Jeyou's bitten ones.

Its a chaste peck, truly not something that should fluster the younger as much as it does but still Chanhyuk ends up facing a Jeyou with reddening cheeks and ears, his boyfriend's smaller hands moving to his shoulders to push him away but there's no real strength behind it.

"Oh my God stop..." He mumbles, eyes glancing around them but no one is looking their way. Chanhyuk chuckles when Jeyou's sparkly eyes look back at him through his eyelashes. "I'm trying to study,"

"And I'm trying to convince my boyfriend to take care of himself," Chanhyuk replies, voice low and soft. Jeyou moves his hands away from him and rolls his eyes but Chanhyuk can see the way the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

"Are you sure you don't just want someone to accompany you while you eat?" The younger asks, a teasing tilt in his voice that makes Chanhyuk chuckle.

Jeyou glances at the desk again so Chanhyuk hooks a finger under his chin and tilts his head to look back at him, a smile forming in his face that the younger is unable to not give back.

"Nope!" Chanhyuk leans closer once again, this time Jeyou not moving away or attempting to stop him. He rubs their noses earning a giggle from his boyfriend, the color in his cheeks deepening. "But that is a huge bonus, so please?"

Jeyou pretends to think about it for a moment, humming as he glances at his notes again. Chanhyuk presses a couple of kisses to his jawline and cheeks until the younger males gave in.

"Ok ok, let's go." Chanhyuk raises his left fist in a sign of triumph, making the other male stifle a laugh. He helps him put his stuff away and they leave the library, hand in hand.

"Ok wait for me here, I'll be quick I promise!" Jeyou doesn't even give Chanhyuk a chance to talk before the younger stands up and hurries away to a food stall.

They were sitting on a bench waiting for their friends when Jeyou had complained about being hungry. Chanhyuk had offered to go get him something to eat but when he admitted he was not hungry himself, Jeyou had insisted he should get his own food himself.

So what was how Chanhyuk ended up waiting for his boyfriend to get back and for their friends to show up, Chihoon had already sent him a text that they had gotten off the bus and should be there in a few minutes.

Two young girls sit down a meter away from him, talking amongst them and Chanhyuk had no intention to eavesdrop but they were too loud for him to not listen in.

"Hey, don't you think he's handsome?" One of the girls says, Chanhyuk glancing upwards from his phone screen where the crying emoticon Woonggi sent on their group chat is playing.

His eyes find Jeyou who is walking towards him, chewing on a piece of the chicken skewer he is holding on his right hand.

He's wearing a pair of loose-fitting black pants, a purple sweatshirt, and a black unzipped hoddie on top, his hair a bit messed up because of the windy day. Chanhyuk has to agree with the girl, his boyfriend always looks handsome even when he's not trying.

"Oh yes, he's handsome," The second girl replies and Chanhyuk barely manages to stop himself from turning towards them in surprise when she suggests something next. "You should tell him!"

The first girl laughs but Chanhyuk knows that laugh, the "I'm embarrassed but not enough to not do it" kind. He's not a jealous boyfriend and the girl is supposed to only compliment Jeyou so he sees no reason to intervene.

Also, he knows how his boyfriend will react to the random compliment.

When Jeyou is a couple of meters away, the first girl speaks up, her voice just loud enough for him to hear her. " _Oppa_ , you're very handsome!"

Jeyou glances at her, his eyes widening just a slight amount for a moment before they go back to normal, he offers her a small smile and nods his head at her, not stopping on his way towards them. "Thank you." He replies as he sits down next to Chanhyuk leaving the older male between him and the girl.

Chanhyuk hears the girls sputter nonsense before they grumble about ' _arrogant boys_ ' stand up and walk away. Jeyou just takes another bite of his food and asks Chanhyuk if there's an update from their friends.

"They should be here soon," Jeyou nods, offering him his skewer but Chanhyuk shakes his head no. He knows some people may think Jeyou is conceited by his blank reaction to random compliments about his looks but that's far from the truth. "She was right, you are _very_ handsome,"

Instantly Jeyou starts coughing, the older smiling as he pats his back and continues speaking. "How can you look so good without even trying?" The smaller male waves his hand at him asking him to stop but Chanhyuk ignores him. "And when you dress up? You've literally left me speechless, like at Jisu's party last month, I wanted to-"

"Please stop!" Jeyou interrupts, sitting up and using his other hand to cover Chanhyuk's mouth. His doe eyes are open wide, his cheeks and ears flushed red.

He doesn't keep the eye contact for long, glancing everywhere else but at him and takes his hand back. His lips forming an adorable pout matching the furrow of his eyebrows.

Jeyou for some reason can't handle being complimented on his looks by those he's close with, even his own boyfriend, he gets flustered in a way that Chanhyuk can't get enough of.

He would compliment his boyfriend anyways but this cute reaction makes him compliment him even more and Jeyou can't seem to get used to it.

The younger had confessed to him one time that he didn't want his looks to be the thing he was praised for, even when his dream is to be an actor and is working towards that dream, he knows the first thing people will pay attention to is his face and not his talent, that would come second.

"You're so cute," Chanhyuk whispers, watching as the other boy turns towards him and lets out a small whine again asking him to stop, his blushed face making it impossible for Chanhyuk to not give in to the voice that asks him to kiss him.

So he does, he places his hand on the back of his boyfriend's head and keeps him in place while leans closer to him, lips finding the tip of the younger's nose.

Chanhyuk leans back and smiles at his boyfriend who looks away, the redness of his face having crawled down to his neck. He's surprisingly not complaining about the display of affection and Chanhyuk is about to kiss those pouty lips when he hears a familiar voice of one of their friends.

"Sorry we are late but don't make us watch you suck each other's faces," Jisu complains, Chanhyuk leans back and glances over his shoulder to see their friends, Jisu, Jaeyun, Chihoon and Woonggi standing there.

"No one is forcing you to watch," He quips back, Jisu places his hands on his hips and opens his mouth to surely give a witty answer but Jaeyun stops him by pulling on the back of his white shirt.

"You can argue later about the semantics of voyeurism, we should go, the others must already be there," Jaeyun says and the rest agree so they get going, Woonggi walking beside Jeyou to ask him for a bite of his almost forgotten chicken skewer.

While a part of him is disappointed they were interrupted, he knows they will continue once they're alone and can look forward to it.

While he finds Jeyou dancing around the living room after defeating him in a race on the videogame they're playing on the TV to be very adorable, Chanhyuk has had enough the fourth time his boyfriend stands up to celebrate.

So he reaches to grab his hips and pulls him down on the couch, hands moving to tickle his sides in vengeance. Jeyou squirms and laughs, trying to escape but the older is stronger.

The noise of a door opening distracts Chanhyuk who looks up, looking at Chihoon who is closing his bedroom door behind him. The older walks past them only glancing in their direction when telling them he's off to hang out with Seongmin.

"Have fun!" Chanhyuk calls out, his best friend nodding and walking out of their shared apartment. He looks back down at his gasping boyfriend, rosy cheeks, disheveled hair, parted pink lips plump and inviting.

Chanhyuk has never been strong when it's about resisting Jeyou so he leans down and presses his lips against Jeyou's, putting barely any pressure on them which makes the younger whine in protest when Chanhyuk doesn't kiss him properly.

He moves back and Jeyou follows him, his eyes set on Chanhyuk's mouth which makes the older chuckle. They end up with Chanhyuk sitting and Jeyou straddling his lap, hands framing the older's face and pulling him closer until their lips meet again.

They kiss tenderly, lips moving together with no rush or hunger, just enjoying the feeling of each other's soft lips, of being so close together. Chanhyuk's hands find his boyfriend's hips and he pulls him closer against him earning a muffled giggle from the younger.

Then Jeyou nips on his lower lip, a silent request that Chanhyuk obeys, parting his lips and accepting the pink tongue that makes its way inside his mouth.

Eventually, Jeyou leans back, breaking their kiss, smiling down at Chanhyuk when the older follows him. Their gazes lock together and Chanhyuk feels the familiar butterflies flap their wings against his stomach.

Jeyou's eyes sparkle with unbidden sincere adoration, the pink dusting his cheeks, and his reddish lips an image that Chanhyuk wants to keep forever ingrained in his brain.

The younger presses a chaste kiss against his lips before moving to stand up leaving Chanhyuk missing his weight and warmth on his lap. "You won't stop me from kicking your ass with your kisses, Mister," 

Chanhyuk looks at his boyfriend confused as to what he means until he sees him pick up the forgotten controller from the coffee table, watching as he starts another race.

While he would love to spend the afternoon kissing his cute boyfriend, his competitive side prevents him from backing down from such a blatant taunt.

"I was going easy on you before, you know?" Jeyou rolls his eyes, sitting back down next to him and pushing his shoulder against Chanhyuk's.

"Sure, whatever lets you sleep at night."

The squeal and following whiny complaints after Chanhyuk steals a kiss right before he speeds past the younger are worth it if you were to ask him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I AM working on updates for Draco and Fall(x3) but I'm going through a writer's block orz 
> 
> If you liked it please do leave a kudo and perhaps a comment too? Every single comment is very greatly appreciated~!!!
> 
> Find me @Mapachiii on twt where I have a CC and my DMs are always open~!


End file.
